The Daughter of Hestia
by Frosty Mac
Summary: What happens when Hestia has a daughter? How will she cope with camp life?
1. Prologue

My heart was racing. The man in front of me had a devilish gleam in his eyes. They were bright red. I knew it could only mean one thing. He was possessed. But that wasn't the thing that scared me. It was the rusty blade he was holding. I could tell he wasn't trained by the way he swung it.

I leaned back as he swung for my neck. I stood back up and kicked him in the gut. He yelled in rage and charged. He swung numerous times, and I dodged them every time. I nailed a kick to his groin, and he fell, gasping for breath.

I closed my eyes, held out my hands, and started chanting. ἐκβάλλω δαιμονίζομαι λείπω μένω μηκέτι. (I cast you out. Demon. Stay no longer.) I could feel my eyes glowing. The man gasped heavily, and a black cloud came out of his open lips.

"Leave. And never return to this body." The cloud sparked, but it blew away in a gust of wind. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. The man stirred, and I bolted into woods around us. I looked back to see if anyone was following me, and knocked into something. I fell back on the leaves, getting the wind knocked out of me. My vision tunneled and a black figure loomed over me.

I moved my legs and tripped him, standing up over him. I put my foot on his chest. "Who are you?" I demanded. He coughed.

"Dude. I'm just patrolling the area. No need to beat me up. I'm James." He said, pushing my foot off.

"Sorry." I said. "Just ran into a demon. I guess I'm a bit on edge."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Demon? You actually saw one? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I deal with those guys all the time. I mean, I have to to survive. You've never seen a demon?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Uh, once. And it almost killed my friend. We barely made it back to camp in time to get away."

"Oh. Uh, what's this camp you were talking about?"

He cocked his head. "You mean you've never been?"

"Uh, no. And are you gonna answer my question?"

"Sorry. How about I just take you there." He said.


	2. Flames

It's been about three years since I first started living at Camp Half-Blood. Me and James are best friends, though the Aphrodite girls always seem to think its more than that. I sleep in a cabin by myself, and do activities with other campers. I asked Chiron to make me a schedule, and he put me with almost every cabin for different activities.

Unfortunately, he did it to where I was doing archery with Apollo, sword fighting and wrestling with Ares, rock climbing with Hermes, metal working with Hephaestus, mortal studies with Athena, and two legged races with Aphrodite.

Fun right? At least I can take pretty much anyone out on the mat cause I trained with the Ares kids.

Camp life is fun for me. It's almost like college. Every week a group of campers go to Camp Jupiter, and they come back with campers from Camp Jupiter. I love New Rome. It took some getting used to, but I stay for a week with a family when I go.

There's always something new to see whenever I go. James doesn't go very often, so I don't go a lot. He's like a brother to me.

Being a daughter of Hestia, means lots of work. Sometimes I teach classes, but not very often since I'm normally helping fix, heal, or start fires in the campfire. Every campfire, I sit by the fire and make sure it never goes out. Hephaestus can't do it. It has to be hearth fire. That's what makes it change colors based on the groups emotions.

Yesterday was different though. Normally, my mother gives me the responsibility of keeping the fires going at Camp, and she tends to Olympus and the rest of the world. But yesterday, she appeared at the campfire, and it wasn't just to say hello.

I was sitting by the fire, keeping it going while singing along with the campers. Just a normal night. Not that anyone saw me. I mean, sometimes it's like I'm invisible. Especially when I'm by the hearth. Anyway, everyone who didn't have marshmallow in their mouths were singing songs about the Minotaur.

Then, everyone just got quiet. I heard a soft humming, and recognized the tune. "Far over, the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away. 'Er break of day. To find our long, forgotten gold.' The song from The Hobbit. The first one. The unexpected journey. Don't tell me you haven't seen it!

Sorry. Sorry. After the song, everyone went to they're cabins. I stayed till everyone was gone, and sat there. Staring at the flames. The crackling, and the way the flames curled up was mesmerizing. I loved to just sit there and watch.

A wave of heat hit my face. I looked around. My eyes landed on a figure just next to me.

I jumped. "Mom!"

"Hello Shalia. I see your tending to your hearth."

I nodded. She stared at me with her warm eyes. "I come with grave tidings. Take me to Chiron." I could tell by the look on her face she was serious. So I put out the fire with a flick of my wrist and walked to the Big house.

"Chiron?"'I said as I knocked on his door. "Chiron it Shalia. My mom is here to see you."

It took a minute, but he finally opened the door. "Lady Hestia. Please. Come in." He said, stepping aside and waving her in.

"Thank you Chiron, but I don't have much time." She walked in, and Chiron closed the door. I stared at the door, wondering what on earth my mother was doing here, in Chiron's bedroom. I could tell by the way they were talking that it wasn't good.

I had been standing there for about five minutes, trying to hear what they were saying, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. "Shal, what are you doing standing outside Chiron's bedroom?" James asked softly.

"My moms inside. Don't ask why, cause I have no clue. They've been talking for like five minutes, and I can't hear anything." I said. He just smiled.

"Just like you to stick your nose in things it doesn't belong. If your mom is talking to Chiron, and privately, it's for a reason. Goddesses don't just show up for no reason."

I just sighed. "I guess. But you know me. I have to know everything."

He smiled again. "And you also know I'm very sneaky." I said offhandedly. "So you must have realized that I probably hooked something up. And your right. Got Gabe to make me a recorder. It's on the inside of the door." I whispered.

James' smile faded, and he looked above my head. I froze. Crud. I slowly turned around. I gave a small laugh. "Hey mom. Chiron." I gulped. I'm dead. Hestia didn't say anything, but just gave me a sad sort of smile, as if someone had died. But no one had. That I knew of...

"Shalia, would you please meet me in my office? I need to speak to you." Chiron asked. I nodded, grabbed James' hand, and slowly walked to his office.

He squeezed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm in trouble. They didn't act like I was. Hestia looked sad, like someone at a funeral. And Chiron, well he always looks sad." I answered.

He looked troubled. But then again, James was always worried about something. And most of the time it was my fault. You see, I tend to make some of the problems I fix. Okay okay. A lot of the problems. Not that anyone else knows it me, it's just kind of annoying.

I stopped outside his office door, and turned to face James. "Look. Whatever it is, we'll both be okay. Alright?" He pressed his lips together, but nodded. I opened the door, and walked in, sitting down in one of the chairs.

I glanced at Chiron's chair. It had wheels. And it spun. I had the most rediculous flashback. Last summer, me and James were waiting for Chiron in his office, for reasons know only to us, (it was my fault). We grabbed both 'spinny' chairs, and rolled them out of the room. We ended up racing down the hallway in the chairs, and crashing into each other. He had to talk to us in the infirmary.

A smile crept on my face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I gave him a grin. "Remember the chairs in the hallway?" He smiled too. I stood up,and jumped in Chiron's chair. "Spin me!" I demanded. James laughed and got up. He spun me around and around and around. It was so fun. I was on my like fiftyith spin when Chiron rolled in.

He just sat there in the door way, with a smile, until we noticed him. "Oh, uh, hi." Awkward pause. "I'll get out of your chair now." I said awkwardly, standing up and sitting down in a different chair. He rolled in still smiling, shaking his head.

When he sat down, his smile vanished, and he was all business. "Shalia, your mother just informed me of a certain matter that I think you should know about. Considering that it is about you."

I glanced at James. "What? What is it?" I asked.

I didn't hear his answer. My chest just all of a sudden felt like it was burning. I looked down, thinking maube something was touching it. "Chiron. Chiron, my chest is burning. Its bad. Like.." I didn't finish. It got hotter and hotter until my entire body looked like a bad sunburn.

There was a loud roar in my ears, like wood cracking in a fire. I shut my eyes, feeling like I was being covered in flames. The heat didn't normally bother me, but this was different.

It's like I was wrapped up in red hot coils, and the hottest part was my chest. I heard muffled voices, but it was like they were talking through a pillow. The heat was unbearable. I let out a small shriek of pain, as it spiked. It seemed like an hour, but James told me it was about two minutes.

I didn't remember falling out of the chair, but I woke up on the floor, my head pounding like a drum, and something wet and warm trickling down my forehead. I tasted the familiar flavor of nectar, and opened my eyes. I slowly say up, pushing James' cup away.

I touched my head, wincing in pain. I brought my hand down and saw red on my fingers. "Chiron what, what happened? What was that?" I asked as James helped me into a chair.

"That my dear, is what I was trying to tell you about. You have inherited a great power from Hestia, but you have to learn to harness it, or what you just experienced will happen often." He looked straight at me. "You are no longer just a daughter of Hestia. You are her chosen one. You, are the Flame of Hestia."


	3. Change

*** I made up the Flame of Hestia. If there is a Greek myth about it, I couldn't find it. And... thank you guys so much for the reviews and likes and follows!!**

"The Flame of Hestia? What's that?" I asked, slightly curious to know, and slightly nervous about the answer.

"The Flame of Hestia, is chosen by Hestia. He or she can be a child of Hestia, a mortal, or any demigod that pleases her. The Flame , in a manner of speaking, has part of Hestia's powers. You my dear, have her power over the hearth, and flames. That is normally the only abilities the Flame acquires. But Hestia gave you another."

"And that is?" I asked, still nervous.

He sighed. "She gave you half of herself."

"Okay. Hold up... What?" I exclaimed.

"Half of her spirit is inside you. That is why your chest flared. You are her mortal anchor. If she is hurt, or killed, you are her, so to speak, her safe. You cannot die of anything but a natural death, and she cannot die as long as you are alive. When you die, the other half of her soul goes back to her."

I just sat there. "What's the catch?" James asked.

"The catch, as you put it, is if and when Hestia is injured, so is Shalia. And if and when Shalia is injured, so is Hestia."

"Uh, what if she dies? What happens to me then?" I asked.

"I, don't know. It has never happened before. But, this is only a precaution. The Oracle..." He didn't finish his sentence. "Never mind. James, please take Shalia back to her cabin. We'll discuss it more after a nights rest."

James stood up to take me back, but I stayed sitting. "No. I'm not waiting till tomorrow, I'm going to get answers, and I'm going to get them now. What was it about the oracle. Did she issue a prophecy?"

Chiron didn't answer for a minute. "Well?" I insisted.

"You remind me of a pupil of mine. At first glance you seem timid and shy, but if they stay long enough to get to know you, they'll see there's much more to you than they think. You have a fire inside you. Metaphorical and literal. The metaphorical fire is your will to stand up, and not back down. That's why I made you fight with the Ares cabin. They respect someone who doesn't back down from a fight."

"Thanks for the complements, but you didn't answer my question. Did or did the oracle not issue a prophecy?" I asked again.

"Shalia, you should know the Oracle cannot issue prophecies. The one I was referring to was from long ago. Generations before you."

"Chiron." I asked, having a horrible thought. "Is, is Hestia in trouble? Is that why she chose now to give me the Flame? Because she knew something was about to happen?"

His face look tired and grave. "I believe so. Lady Hestia did not tell me everything, but she implied that something was about to happen. She told me, 'I am doing this now, because something is going to happen in the near future, and I need Shalia to understand the consequences of my and her actions. Since we are bound, everything and anything that happens to either of us, the other will see and feel.' "

"So if she dies, I'll feel it, possibly die myself, and I'll have to watch?! Is there anyway I can say no? Chiron, I don't want to be inside a goddesses head. I don't want to be a part of a goddess. I'm not some puppet that the gods can use for their plans. I want a life. As normal as I could get it. I wanted to get married, have kids, live in New Rome. Now, all of that is disappearing, because of the gods problems." I stood up and walked out furious. I heard James following.

"Not now James. I want to be alone." I said, taking off in a run. I burst through the doors, and into the open air. I ran furiously to the arena. I slowed to a walk, and quietly opened and closed the doors. I picked up a sword, and started hacking at the dummies.

"Stupid Flame, stupid gods. Why me?" I hacked off the dummies head. "I." There goes the arm. "Didn't." Other arm. "Want." Gut. "This." The stuffing flew out, and I moved to the next one.

"Ugh!" I turned on one of the Hephaestus kids robots. I set it to level 5, which was about average. I just needed to pummel something. I griped about being the Flame the entire time I was in there. The robots almost decapitated me a few times when I got distracted, but due to training with the Ares cabin, I had pretty good reflexes.

I turned on three at a time, one on level 3, one on 4, and the other stayed on 5. It was nice to be able to take out my anger on robots instead of dummies. Robots fight back, and I don't have to worry about hurting them cause Dave could just fix it for me.

Son of Hephaestus.

I ducked as one of the swords was swung a little too close the my head. I pressed my lips together in frustration. One robot went down. Stupid prophecies. Stupid gods. Why do they always use demigods? Why us? If they need us so badly, why don't they try and actually communicate or take care of us?

Last robot. All the pent up anger just exploded. And I mean literally. Exploded. Flames shot out of my hands, melting the robot in front of me, and marking the concrete. I willed it to stop, and stared at my hands. My chest exploded again, and I staggered back, tripping over one of the fallen robots, and landing on my head and back.

I felt a wave of excruciating pain before blacking out.

Dreams. It's just a part of the deal. Except it wasn't a normal dream. It was like a flash back. But it wasn't mine. I was seeing Hestia's life. More recent things. For instance, the first time Percy Jackson saw her at the hearth. He looked over at her and she smiled.

The scene changed. It was Percy Jackson again with a hellhound, and another guy with black hair, and, well, black everything. Hestia was dressed in a plain brown dress, and wore a scarf over her head. She was tending to a small fire, the flames brighter and richer than most. "Hello." she said.

Percy looked cautious, but the one with black hair bowed. "Hello again, Lady."

Hestia studied Percy. "Sit, Percy Jackson. Would you like some dinner?" He looked a bit queasy, but she waved her hand and a picnic appeared by the fire with all of the homemade foods you want but never make. A giant dog bone appeared and the hellhound stared ripping it to shreds.

Percy and who I'm guessing was Nico from the stories, filled their plates. It looked like Percy was about to start devouring his food, but paused, and scraped part of it into Hestia's fire. "For the gods." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you. As tender of the flame, I get a share of every sacrifice, you know."

"I remember you now." he said. "The first time I came to camp, you were sitting by the fire, in the middle of the common area."

She nodded. "You did not stop to talk."

The scene changed again, and this time Hestia was on Mount Olympus. There was a red headed girl next to her that I could only assume was Rachel. Percy, Annabeth and Grover stood behind them, Percy holding an old jar.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you? I mean. . . you talked to Chiron right?" Percy asked.

Rachel faintly smiled. "You're worried about me doing something stupid?"

"But I mean . . . will you be okay?"

"I don't know. That kinda depends on whether you save the world, hero." she said.

Percy picked up the jar. "Hestia, I give this to you as an offering."

Hestia tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?" she asked.

"You're the last Olympian. And the most important." he said.

"And why is that, Percy Jackson?"

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth. Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again." Percy said. Hestia smiled, and grabbed the jar. It began to glow. The fire burned brighter.

"Well done, Percy Jackson. May the gods bless you." Hestia said.

Percy opened his mouth to say more, but I heard James' voice instead. "Wake up Shal."

I felt achy all over. Not the best feeling to wake up too. "Ugh. James?" I said, opening my eyes. I was in the infirmary. Memories came flooding back. "James, what happened?" I asked.

"You cracked your skull. Pretty impressive work I might add. It takes a lot to crack a skull. And your back is pretty bruised."

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. I cracked my skull?"

"Yep, congrats." he said sarcastically.

"There's no way I would have cracked it. I only tripped over one of the bots, and hit my head."

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know how you did it, but you did. The Apollo guys fixed you up good. I'm surprised you didn't burn up. When I found you, you were so hot I could barely touch you. We had to cover you in a blanket to carry you to the infirmary."

"Like, my skin was hot?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Gotta be Hestia. It's the only logical explanation. Not that anything that happens to a demigod is logical." I said, almost to myself. Chiron walked in, just then.

"I see you are awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"My head is pounding, everything is blurry, and I feel like I've been microwaved. Other than that, perfectly fine." I said sarcastically. "Oh, and the small matter of my chest exploding every time I feel or show any kind of anger."

"Shal, look. You have to learn to control it. I can't do it for you, and Chiron can't tell you how. It's different of everyone. And if you don't learn to control it, it could consume you, or you could destroy the camp." James said, gripping my hand.

"Then why don't you just, send me away! If its safer for everyone else if I'm gone, ship me off in a box to an island with no one on it, and let me die!"

James let go of my hand. "Shal! Calm down!" he said, sticking his hand in a bucket of water. My skin was bright pink again.

"Look, I have no idea what I'm doing, or supposed to be doing. And if y'all can't help me, then why risk everyone else's lives while I try and figure this out? Cause I don't even know the first place to start."

"Wait." James said. "I think I have an idea."


	4. Red

James' idea was to give me a deep sea diver mask, and stick me in the bottom of the creek. Some days, I did fine, others, the water would start boiling. Literally. James never stopped. Never. Day after day, he never failed to try the creek. I'd finally had enough on the third week.

"James, it's not working. Okay? Quit trying so hard. Please. I'll just go someplace else and figure it out there." I had just surfaced from another long day.

"Why don't you quit saying that? You're not leaving. Chiron and I won't let you."

"James! I'm not a robot you can just fix! I've had enough! If you hadn't noticed, the whole creek thing, isn't working, so if you have another idea hidden in that oxygen tank or in your head, I'm done. I'm out! I'll figure it out, ON MY OWN!" I yelled. The creek exploded behind me, dousing me in boiling water.

"Shalia!" James yelled, covering his face and turning around to avoid the water.

"I tried to tell you." I said softly. "I'm a danger to everyone, including you. Just lock me up somewhere, where I can't hurt anyone." I climbed out, and grabbed the towel. James still hadn't gotten up. "James?" I walked over to him. The parts of his skin that were showing we're bright red.

I knelt down an turned him over. His eyes were closed, and his head lolled to the side. "James? James wake up." I shook him. I looked around for the satchel he always brought with him for emergencies. I grasped it and ripped it open, grabbing a plastic bag and canteen.

I trickled the nectar into his mouth, and a little on my fingers. I turned him over on my legs, and rubbed the nectar on his back where the water burned his skin. His skin was burning up. A few seconds later his skin started turning its normal color, and he started coughing.

I turned him back over, and helped him sit up. "You okay?" I asked.

"I, I think so." he said, checking his arms. He looked up at me. "Are you?"

"No. Of course I'm not! James, you know. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I WANT to leave. I NEED to leave. I could have killed you James. I can't take that risk. I can't risk anyone else."

I stood up, grabbed the towel, and walked off, tears starting to well in my eyes. Clouds started to form over head, dark and gray, as if a huge storm were coming. They were forming everywhere. Even over Camp Half-Blood, which scared me more than anything.

I went in my cabin and rinsed off in the shower. I quickly changed clothes, and pulled my hair in a ponytail, dashing outside. The clouds were almost black now. A group of campers had stopped to look, right outside the Big House.

I started towards the door, when I felt a stabbing in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain, bracing my back to the wall and looking down. Above my armpit, a hole had appeared in my skin, and was quickly filling up with blood. One of the guys heard me cry out, and turned around. "Jace." he said, pulling on the guys shirt in front of him. Jace turned around, spotted me, and ran over.

"What happened?" he asked, ripping off his shirt and draping it over my shoulder.

"I, I don't-" I started, before screaming in pain. He began to press of either side of my shoulder, sending waves of pain throughout my arm and chest. My breaths came in short gasps.

"Mike. We need to get her to the infirmary. Something might be lodged inside the wound." Jace said. The other guy nodded, and helped me walk. It was slow, but we made it, and Mike rushed to get a bed ready. He propped it up with bracers, and put a pillow up on top.

I slowly and carefully inched my way on the bed. I leaned up against it, feeling a less pain. Jace slowly pulled off the blood soaked shirt. I gasped a little when it came off, but it didn't hurt for long.

I looked down at it and was surprised to see it slowly closing it. "Hestia." I mumbled under my breath. Jace grabbed a magnifying glass and a flashlight, an started to look inside the wound.

"There doesn't seem to be anything inside, though, it's closing up. I wonder why." he said, bringing the tools back. "I'll just wrap it up to be safe, and you can go."

I was on my way out when I felt an explosion of pain in my left arm. A long jagged gash had appeared so deep, you could see the muscle. I fell against a table, catching myself with my good arm. "Get. Chiron" I said through gritted teeth, and short breaths. It started to bleed. Badly. My arm was covered in it. Jace helped me up, and placed me on the bed for a second time, right before I passed out.

I woke up to a blinding light. "Ah. Can you turn the lights off?" I muttered.

"You can't expect her to go through with this. It's suicide! And she can't even die. Their life forces are tied together. The only way for her to die is of old age, or if Hestia removes her own soul. And that could kill her!" James insisted.

"James, I know. You don't think I've thought this through? Look. I talked it over with the rest of the medics, and they all agree. She needs to go out and test her abilities in the wild. Let her fight for her survival. Sometimes, all you need is a little push." said Jace.

"Uh, this is more of a shove. Or a throw. You want her to go out, to San Francisco no less, and survive on her own? With all those monsters and the mortals? No. Jace, I'm putting my foot down on this one. It. Is. Suicide. The Romans can barely handle it, and you want to send a female demigod, who can't even use her abilities, out alone."

"James, the only way she's gonna learn, is in a life or death situation. You can't get any closer to 'life or death' than Cisco. Here's the deal. I've talked to Chiron, and he agrees. When she wakes up, we'll tell her after a few days of recovery, and then ship her off to Camp Jupiter, and the Praetor will send her where ever he thinks best." Jace said firmly.

"Fine. I hate it, but fine." I could almost see his arms crossed across his chest like a pouting baby. I moaned a bit when I shifted my shoulder, announcing that their conversation was over, but not saying I heard any of it. I blinked my eyes again, repeating my statement.

"Geez guys. A little less light would do nicely." I said, almost quietly.

James ran to dim the lights, while Jace helped me sit up.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, carefully unwrapping my shoulder.

"Better, but sore. All over. Do you know what happened?" I asked, a little tentative.

"Chiron said something about Hestia being attacked, but it was nothing serious. Your shoulder should be okay." he replied, finishing with the bandages. I looked down, and saw only a small red mark where whatever hit me. My arm though, that was different.

"Your arm though, I'm not sure what kind of blade was used, but one, it was used sloppily but effectively, and two, it had some sort of magical, mythical whatever you want to call it, properties. Almost like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. But it wasn't. It was something else."

I though for a minute, as he unwrapped it. I looked down, and my stomach turned upside down. It wasn't all healed up like my shoulder. You could still see all the way through, and the skin around the opening was black and gray.

"Stygian Iron. The blade was Stygian Iron." I gasped, as he put a paste on it. "JACE. Gods. That hurts!" I yelled.

"Just calm down okay? I'm gonna rewrap it." he said, grabbing a roll of bandages and a small goblet. "Here. Drink this." He handed the goblet to me without even looking. Not knowing what it was, I tentatively took a small sip.

Nectar. Gosh I love this stuff. It tastes like strawberry shortcake to me. Warmth spread throughout my body, from my head all the way to the tips of my toes. He started wrapping my arm, and I took a big gulp of nectar. "Jace. Nectar doesn't help." I gasped again. "It's not working."

"Okay. I'm sorry, but I still have to wrap your arm. Just, brace yourself." he said. He started to once again wrap my arm, and I clenched my fist. When he finished, he taped it down, and cut the end off.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

I glared at him. "So bad? Ya sure. Whatever you say. Now, when are you gonna tell me about Frisco?"

He looked taken back. "How.."

"I was awake dolt! How else would I know."

He stammered something and ran out. I sat there for about five minutes, then James walked in. "You were awake?"

I nodded. "I heard everything James. Everything."

He ran his hand across his face. "Then you know I'm totally opposed to this."

I nodded again, not sure what to say, and in too much pain to try and think of something. About a minute later, James still has his hand on my face, and Chiron walks in. I could see the bags underneath his eyes, and the pain in his eyes. When he caught me staring, he tried to look cheerful, but failed miserably.

He gave up with a sigh. "James, please explain to her. I can't do this right now." I looked as Chiron clopped out, wondering what in Olympus was bothering him. The thought quickly changes as James starts explaining to me what's going to happen.

But my brain is fuzzy. The world seems to go in and out of focus, and James' words go in one ear and out the other. A few things stuck, but most of it is gone. I grip the sides of the bed, as if it would stop the world from spinning, but it doesn't.

My chin hits my chest and I realized I had probably fallen asleep. My head springs up and my eyes dart around the room. The sun was almost set, so it was probably around six or seven, and no one else was here.

I glance at the table next to me, and see the jar of silver paste. Ignoring the pain, I rip the bandage of my arm, grab a new one and the paste. Using my right hand, I use my fingers to scoop out some of the goop and I slowly spread it on. I bite my lip from the pain, but manage to get it on. I put the stickly side above the wound and slowly wrap the bandage around my arm. When I finish, I put the paste back, and stand up.

At first, my head spins, and I feel light headed, but after a minute gripping the side of the bed, my head clears and I walk to the sink. Grasping the handles and turning them, I wash my hands, and dry them with a towel. Looking out the window again, I estimate its probably closer to 7:30, and I walk out the door.

My eyes sting from the wind, so I turn away from it and walk towards my cabin. I grip the handle and stagger in, dizzy from my short walk. I lean on the door to shut it, and bolt it, sliding down the slick wood, my elbows on my knees, head in my hands.

And I just let it out. The pain, the fear, all of my emotions just explode, and I almost do too. I can feel the heat, but I don't care. It seems that after my cry, I can't feel anything. No emotions, but the pain in my arm. I crawl over to my bunk, and collapse on top of the blankets in a fitful sleep.


End file.
